The Kina's Version of Spirited Away
by Silent Angel Dark Knight
Summary: A story about two twin girls (Nyokina and Ryokina) who end up in the Spirit World.


The Kina's version of Spirited Away  
  
By Silent Angel (Haru Kage)  
  
Silent's Note: Hye everyone, I'm back! Although, the story isn't about randomness this time. It's the Kina's Version of Spirited Away! If you don't understand the 'Kina' part of the title, you will when you get into the story. Anyways, it's about two twin girls, Seto (w/glasses! Can you believe that?! He's the dad..) and me (the mom). After all, they're my children! If the two sort of remind you of any certain characters but you can't put your finger on it, they are based on the character Freya and Elda/Chi from Chobits. But my kids aren't very similar to them. Uuhh, nevermind. Just read! Oh, and the twins are teens, along with Mokuba being older as well. The twins are 15, and Mokuba is 16/17 whatever age he acts like in between those two. Seto and me are mid/late 20's (does that seem logical? Because I don't wanna be any older. If it's not logical, screw that fact and play pretend.)  
  
Prologue: Life, and how it used to be...  
  
"Merry Christmas Nyokina and Ryokina!" their mother said hugging the two teenage twin girls in front of the christmas tree. Their father Seto was videotaping the event on his laptop. "Merry Christmas Mom!" both the girls said hugging their mother back, with cheery little smiles on their faces. "Daddy, why don't you come too?" Nyokina said, looking innocently at the camera. Ryokina started to copy her sister, and both looked at the camera with big chibi eyes. Seto hit his forehead, "I can't resist this any longer." Haru (their mother) took the laptop, and the two girls glomped their father. They smiled and laughed (the girls were mainly laughing at their father's crooked glasses when they glomped him), while Haru caught the happy, yet humorous moment on tape. "Dad, it's the holidays, can't you take a break from that computer?" Ryokina asked her dad. "I have a company to run, it's not easy getting away from that laptop." he replied. "Not if we keep it away from you!" the two girls said running towards their mother and snatching the computer from her hands. Haru stood there with a shocked expression on her face, still keeping the same pose from when she was holding the laptop. Soon, instead of recording a happy moment by the christmas tree and the fireplace, it was recording a chase throughout the mansion (and a noisy one at that).  
  
"Hey, give me back that laptop you two!" Seto yelled chasing after the twins down the hallway. Mokuba opens his bedroom door to find the twins and his older brother heading towards him. "Mokuba! We're playing keep away! Wanna play?" Nyokina yelled down the hallway. "Sure! Pass it to me!" he yelled running along with the twins. "Give that back! Mokuba!" Seto yelled , now barely seeing the kids within his sight. The kids ran back into the living room, where they found their mother reading her favorite manga Chobits. "Mom, aren't you a little too old for manga?" Ryokina asked, sitting by her mother and snuggling close to see what part she was reading with a curious look on her face. "Nonsense!" said Haru, "No one's ever to old to read, manga or not."  
  
An hour later, Seto came in to find the family in the living room. Nyokina and Mokuba were playing racing games on their Playstation 2, Haru was reading Chobits vol. 5, and Ryokina was reading Angelic Layer vol. 5. Lastly, Seto found his laptop resting on the coffee table, recording Nyokina and Mokuba playing Crash Bandicoot. Seto walked over and slumped on the couch over by his wife. "Energetic, aren't they?" said Haru while reading. "Yeah, I didn't even know they were in here while I was looking for them." Little did they notice that Ryokina had slinked away from the couch, crawled around the coffee table, and rotated the laptop to face her parents. Haru put down her book to look at Seto with a disappointed, yet sarcastic look on her face. "What?" Seto asked. Haru started closing in to kiss him, and Seto smirked back. As they were going to kiss, the kids started laughing. The two stopped, and realized that they were recorded. Seto looked pissed off, and Haru looked away from Seto and blushed. "Uh-oh, he's in a chasing mood again." sadi Mokuba getting up, the twins following his moves. Seto quickly stood up and the kids were already out the door. Haru quickly pulled him back down and made him sit on the couch. "Just ignore them." she said. At that comment, Seto wore a mischevious grin on his face, and pushed 'Stop Recording' on the laptop.  
  
At night, Seto and Haru went to tuck the kids in (yes, I know that they're teenagers).  
  
In Mokuba's room:  
  
Seto: Did you really have to embarass me on Christmas Day?  
  
Mokuba: It's my duty as a little brother to do such things.  
  
Seto: *sweatdrop* (-.-);  
  
Mokuba: Hey, at least you had fun today. *smirk*  
  
Seto: Wh-what do you mean?  
  
Mokuba: I saw everything going on in the living room.  
  
Seto: *scared* You're lying...  
  
Mokuba: *still smirking* I am?  
  
Seto: You are...  
  
Mokuba: You're right (-.-); Too bad you didn't fall for that one.  
  
In Nyokina and Ryokina's room:  
  
Nyokina: I had a fun Christmas today.  
  
Ryokina: Me too, it was a lot better than last year's anyway.  
  
Haru: (-.-);.... I'm glad you had fun this year... Alright, don't stay up too late and goodnight my lil' cuties. (=^.^=)*  
  
Twins: 'Night Mom! (=^.^=)  
  
Haru: Kawaii!!!! (=^,^=)* Anyways, goodnight, and I love you.  
  
Twins: Love you too Mom!  
  
After everyone said their goodnights, they all went to sleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So, how was that? Does it sound like a good story? I'll try and come up with a better title for this story though. Well, ja ne!  
  
XOXO,  
  
..::*Silent Angel/Haru Kage*::.. 


End file.
